Bonney Pirates
|captain = Jewelry Bonney |ship = Jewelry Margherita |bounty = At least 140,000,000 }} The Bonney Pirates are an infamous and notable rookie pirate crew from South Blue that made their debut on the Sabaody Archipelago the same time the Straw Hat Pirates arrived there two years ago. As such, they are part of the Worst Generation. Following being defeated by the Blackbeard Pirates and captured by Akainu in the New World, Bonney was taken to Marine Headquarters, during which she was able to escape unlike her crew. Jolly Roger The crew's flag is a grinning skull with long hairs running down, a fringe, and lipstick (reminiscent of Bonney's own). In the background there is a round shaped pattern that could very well represent a pizza (knowing that this is Bonney's favorite dish) and behind it there are the usual crossbones. Another feature of the flag is that on the right top side of it there is a breaking-like pattern that might represent a bite mark, this might also be a reference to Bonney's gluttony. Crewmates Most crew members are seen wearing undersized clothing like their captain, most notably small singlets and sweatshirts. A possible reason for their clothes being so small could be that the clothes will still fit if they were transformed into children. One of the crew members has his hair scrunched up; however, this is represented as a chef's hat in the anime. It is possible that some of the crew members are chefs who were brought into the crew to satisfy Jewelry Bonney's insatiable hunger and compulsive eating habits. Crew Strength It can be presumed that they are strong because of their captain's high bounty and the fact that they made it all the way to Sabaody Archipelago. It has also been noted by Shakky that being one of the Eleven Supernovas, Bonney can be a powerful foe. Not only did they escape Kizaru's attack, but they were one of the two crews that was not harmed at all; however, this impressive act is somewhat downplayed by the fact that neither crew encountered Kizaru or the Pacifista at all. The crew, however, was no match for the Blackbeard Pirates, who defeated them all without any problems and put them in chains. Ship The Bonney Pirates' ship is called the . Their ship seems to reflect the captain's appetite, as it is decorated with a dessert theme, as the bridge looks like a giant cake with white frosting. It has been coated with the Yarukiman resin, allowing it to submerge underwater by reducing its buoyancy, and withstanding the water pressure of 10,000 meters. It is unknown what happened to it after the crew was captured. History Making their start in the South Blue, they traveled from there to the Grand Line. The crew was able to navigate most of the perilous sea. Summit War Saga Sabaody Archipelago Arc On Saboady Archipelago, Bonney came in contact with Roronoa Zoro and stopped him from attacking a World Noble. This gave the crew an idea of just how wild the Straw Hat Pirates were. The Bonney Pirates later witnessed Admiral Kizaru come to the island after Monkey D. Luffy attacked Saint Charlos. Marineford Arc During the Whitebeard War, the Bonney Pirates stayed on Saboady to watch the war unfold on the big screen. Witnessing Whitebeard getting stabbed made even tough Jewelry Bonney cry. Near the end of the war, the crew got closer to Marineford to witness Shanks end the war, and an old era come to an end, while a new one begins. Post-War Arc After the war, they were defeated by the Blackbeard Pirates. Jewelry Bonney was then taken into custody by Admiral Akainu and brought to the Marine Headquarters. However, Bonney somehow managed to escape, but she left her crew behind. Dressrosa Saga Dressrosa Arc After the timeskip, Bonney was seen on a winter island in the New World. Yonko Saga Levely Arc Bonney infiltrated Mary Geoise by posing as one of the Levely participants. References Site Navigation ca:Pirates de la Bonney de:Bonney-Piratenbande it:Pirati di Bonney fr:L'Équipage de Bonney pl:Załoga Bonney Category:Worst Generation Crews